STFD MEU PRIMEIRO NATAL
by Lady K Rox
Summary: Às vezes devemos aprender a partilhar o que mais gostamos. Capítulo final no ar FELIZ NATAL
1. Default Chapter

**STFD - MEU PRIMEIRO NATAL**

**AUTHOR:** Lady F. , Towanda

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions.

**COMMENTS:** As vezes devemos aprender a partilhar o que mais gostamos.

* * *

"Ow" – Thomy arregalou os olhos, espantado. Com o menino nos ombros Ned ficou vermelho enquanto Verônica riu ao escutar a expressão. Nos últimos dias ele havia escolhido seu próximo alvo para imitar. Malone. Então para todas as coisas novas ou surpreendentes ele dizia "Ow".

Estranhamente perceberam que nunca haviam levado Thomy até a aldeia Zanga. Sempre que pretendiam faze-lo alguma coisa acontecia. Então aproveitando o natal que se aproximava todos decidiram ir até lá. Fazer algumas trocas, participar de uma das festas locais, passar alguns dias agradáveis e colocar, pela primeira vez, a criança em contato com outras pessoas.

E aquele "Ow" foi justamente por isso. Parecia que todos estavam reunidos na área externa da aldeia e Thomy ficou impressionado com o movimento.

Homens, mulheres, idosos, crianças. Ned colocou o menino no chão que assustado correu para perto de Verônica agarrando sua mão e ficando bem perto dela procurando proteção.

Os outros olharam preocupados para ele enquanto a loira sinalizava para que prosseguissem. Malone hesitou, mas um leve aceno dado por ela o fez perceber que aquele era um dos momentos em que o garoto precisava de um encorajamento especial e isso só a moça poderia lhe oferecer.

Ela abaixou ficando frente a frente com ele acariciando-lhe o rostinho.

"Ei." – falou baixinho – "O que foi Thomy?" – ele a abraçou e Verônica sentiu o pegueno coração batendo muito rápido. Depois observou as crianças da aldeia que se aproximavam e sorriu.

"São seus amigos. Querem brincar com você."

Um menino três ou quatro anos mais velho do que Thomy estendeu-lhe a mão com um sorriso delicioso. Sem soltar Verônica, olhou desconfiado até que bem devagar estendeu a mão pegando a do novo amigo que o levou ainda agarrado a Verônica que os seguiu por pouco tempo quando foram cercados por outras crianças em uma algazarra típica e maravilhosa.

Em alguns minutos, Thomy largou Verônica e entregou-se completamente a diversão sob a guarda dos meninos e meninas bem mais velhos do que ele que lhe garantiram que seu garotinho estaria seguro e feliz.

Uma das crianças pegou uma estreita faixa de couro amarrando em sua cabeça, de forma a segurar o tufo de cabelo para que não caísse na testa. Thomy sorriu com a novidade.

* * *

Por mais bem-vindos que fossem todos tinham suas obrigações na comunidade, e os visitantes também queriam ajudar.

Roxton e Malone como sempre juntaram-se aos homens nas tarefas mais pesadas. Arrumar as choupanas avariadas desde as ultimas chuvas e cortar a lenha.

Tentando mostrar-se educada a herdeira ofereceu ajuda para arrepender-se amargamente em seguida quando lhe deram um tacho cheio de vegetais para que vossem cortados.

"Droga Marguerite" - resmungava ela - "você tinha que se oferecer para o trabalho."

Challenger, Veronica e Summerllee foram levados a uma choupana onde encontraram uma mulher muito debilitada e uma criança chorando muito.

O curandeiro explicou.

"Ela deu a luz a uma semana e está muito mal. A criança tambem não nasceu muito forte, tem dificuldades em se alimentar e chora muito."

Challenger e Summerllee imediatamente dirigiram-se a mulher prostrada no leito, enquanto Veronica tomava a pequena criança dos braços do pai, aconchegando-a junto a si.

A moça pegou um pedaço de pano limpo e embebeu em um pouco de leite materno doado por outras mulheres da aldeia.

Em seguida levou-o com cuidado aos lábios da criança.

Lentamente ela foi se acalmando até que passou a sugar o alimento até sentir-se satisfeita.

Depois continuou ali aninhada. Veronica tentou coloca-la de volta no colo do pai, mas quando ao faze-lo a criança recomeçou a chorar e ela a aconchegou novamente junto a si.

Resolveu deixar Summerllee e Challenger a vontade com seu trabalho, então colocou uma manta leve sobre o corpinho mirrado.

"Vamos dar uma volta pequenino."

Ao sair da cabana e começar a andar pela aldeia embalando a criança, mal sabia ela que uma pessoa em especial a estava observava.

Thomy sorriu ao ver Veronica saindo da choupana.

"Mamá" - gritou em meio a algazarra das outras crianças, mas a moça não escutou e seguiu em outra direção, sorrindo muito e embalando aquela criança estranha.

Thomy ainda a chamou mais uma vez, ainda mais alto, mas com o barulho a sua volta era impossivel que escutasse.

O garoto permaneceu com seus novos amigos que estavam cuidando muito bem dele, mas passou a olhar para todos os lugares a procura de Vêronica.

E sempre que ela aparecia ele tentava chamar-lhe a atenção, mas seua amigos o levavam para outro lugar.

E ela parecia nem olhar para ele. E sempre com aquele bebê nos braços.

Quando, depois de muito tempo conseguiu se livrar das outras crianças foi se sentar em um tronco ao lado de Marguerite que mostrava-se tão irritada quanto ele.

"Preste atenção pirralhinho. Nunca, mas nunca mesmo se ofereça para nada. Sempre haverá alguém para aceitar a oferta entendeu?"

Thomy balançou a cabeça com tristeza.

* * *

O calor estava insuportável em mais um dia no platô.

Algumas das crianças, da aldeia Zanga, também estavam reunidas com Ned Malone e Thomy numa roda perto de uma fonte.Algumas crianças corriam em volta desta, e outras brincavam em separado, ou apenas, corriam.

Reunidas ao chão, cotavam histórias, e passavam uma tarde agradável com seu novo amiguinho.

Thomy estava se divertindo, claro que não entendia a maioria das coisas contadas, mas vendo as crianças rirem, ele ria também.

Ned aproveitava para distrair o menino que de uns dias pra cá, andava um pouco 'estressado'.

Depois de algum tempo, Verônica se aproximou. Ainda carregava o recém-nascido nos braços.

"Se divertindo rapazes?" - Abaixou-se entre Ned e Thomy que sorrindo balançaram a cabeça. Deu um beijo estalado na bochecha dos dois.

"Tome." – Entregou ao jornalista um pote com algum tipo de gelatina vermelha - "pode dar para ele?"

"Claro." – Ned deu um rápido beijo em Verônica que sorriu para Thomy. Ele hesitou, mas quando o bebê soltou um gemido Veronica percebeu que era hora de troca-lo e seguiu seus afazeres, se afastando dali sendo seguida por dois olhinhos tristes.

Thomy cresceu os olhinhos para o potinho, logo passando a língua na boca, ansioso para provar a delicia. Ned provou o alimento, e aprovou.

"Hum..." – provocou ele – "que gostoso"

As outras crianças também estavam comendo aquela deliciosa sobremesa. Mesmo assim pegaram Malone pelo braço.

"Bem, parece que é a minha vez de contar uma estória".

As crianças comiam seus doces, enquanto Ned começava mais uma roda de estórias.

"Há muito, muito tempo..." - Pegou a colher e ia dar para Thomy, que já com as perninhas cruzadas, feito um indiozinho, abria a boca em direção ao doce.

"Quanto tempo?" - Uma menina perguntou curiosa, na língua dos Zanga.

Ned interrompeu bruscamente a narração e olhou para a menina, parando também com a colher no ar. - "Como assim, quanto tempo?".

"Quando começa a estória?" - Um outro menino disse tentando esclarecer as idéias de Ned, que agora parecia entender.

"Eu não sei... no tempo dos seus deuses..."

"Ahhhh!" - Um murmúrio de compreensão foi ouvido, e Malone sorriu por ter sido claro o bastante para continuar.

Enquanto isso, a colher estava no ar, e Thomy acompanhava somente com os olhos quem estava dizendo o que, e permanecia com a boca aberta, esperando a colherada.

Ned pacientemente devolveu a colher ao pote, enquanto pegando mais um pouco da delicia vermelha, levantando novamente a colher.

Thomy novamente esperou, enquanto Ned continuava a estória.

"... E então, o jovem cavaleiro do castelo, pegou seu cavalo e partiu, em busca de novas aventuras, e..." - Foi indo a direção a Thomy, que mais uma vez, ansiou para provar, abrindo a boca.

"Como era o cavaleiro?" - Uma outra criança questionou.

"Como?" – O jornalista Ned parou mais uma vez o percurso da colher - "Era forte, alto, e como já disse, muito bondoso..."

Thomy acompanhou novamente somente com o olhar as inúmeras perguntas que se seguiram por mais algum tempo.

Mas a cada pergunta feita, Thomy lançava um olhar totalmente irritado para as crianças, e depois, virava-se para Ned, mas não dizia nada.

Até que na sétima, ou oitava vez em que teve o desejo de experimentar o doce privado, se irritou e deu um grito estridente.

"Quééééé!!!!!

Levantou-se meio desequilibrado e, tirando o potinho da mão de Malone, saiu batendo o pé na terra seca, resmungando coisas incompreensíveis.

O rapaz o chamou três, quatro vezes, mas o menino nem se quer olhou para trás. Quando ele tentou se levantar para ir atrás do garoto as crianças o puxaram e o encheram de perguntas. Ainda teve o cuidado de olhar em que direção ele estava indo e quando Summerlee acenou para ele assumindo a tarefa de vigiar o garoto, Ned se distraiu com os milhares de "porquês" de seus pequenos amigos.

Thomy saiu andando bravo com o jornalista e com aquelas crianças que comiam seus doces, e ele nem sequer ainda provado da primeira colher.

Olhou para os lados, e sem ter o que fazer nem pra onde ir, começou a correr atrás de qualquer um que passasse em sua frente, estendendo os braços com o pote na mão.

"Quééééé!!!!!

As pessoas riam, achavam-no bonitinho, mas não entendiam o que ele realmente queria.

Depois de algum tempo sem sucesso, sentou-se no chão, no meio da aldeia, e começou a comer o doce com as mãos.

Mas alguma coisa aconteceu. Aquela delícia havia virado pura água, e estava quente.

"...Quééé..." Thomy disse desanimado, quase inaudivo para si mesmo, olhando o pote.

Thomy lambeu o dedo que acabara de mergulhar no doce, e fez uma careta, logo cuspindo. Deu outro grito e atirou longe o potinho, fechando a expressão.

De repente, uma mão tocou nos ombros curtidos de sol do menino, lhe estendendo um novo pote, maior e na temperatura ideal.

Thomy olhou pra cima, e sorriu. Era Summerlee, lhe salvando o dia, novamente.

"Irritado hoje, não é? Mais do que o normal, eu tenho percebido, pequeno galinho de briga...".

O menino deu uma risada gostosa junto com o botânico, e logo, procuraram abrigo na sombra de uma árvore. Ali sentaram-se e Thomy pode finalmente, comer o doce, que Summerlee com orgulho, dava para ele.

* * *

Verônica estava acordando lentamente, forçada por um barulho em algum lugar por ali. Seus olhos ainda estavam fechados, e seu corpo junto ao de Ned, mas ela queria mover-se, queria identificar aquele barulho. Lutava de certa forma contra sono e o cansaço de um dia inteiro de trabalho.

Os Zangas tinham muito respeito e admiração pelos exploradores e sua visita era mais do que benvinda então ofereceram recepção a altura e reservaram-lhes os melhores aposentos.

Marguerite ficou na cabana de Assai que, como filha do chefe, tinha suas regalias o que muito agradava a herdeira.

Summerllee, Challenger e Roxton partilharam os alojamentos dos sábios com quem conversaram animadamente.

Verônica e Malone receberam uma pequenina choupana com uma grossa e macia esteira. Para surpresa dos dois encontraram uma cortina de vime criando um segundo ambiente, ainda menor onde havia uma esteira bem pequena destinada a...

"Thomy?" - Sussurrou e logo sentiu a mão de Malone afagar-lhe o cabelo.

"Shh.. ele está dormindo.." - Respondeu no mesmo tom.

O sono novamente voltava quando mais uma vez ela ouviu o mesmo ruído, mais sonoro - "Dormindo?"

Os dois abriram os olhos e ficaram quietos. Realmente, havia um barulho.

Levantaram-se devagar e foram em direção ao outro cantinho iluminado tenuamente por uma tocha fixa na parede.

As duas cabeças menearam cuidadosamente a fim de ver de onde provinha o estranho barulho. Viram Thomy tentando tocar uma flauta.

"...Fuuuu...".

Decidiram ficar ali espiando mais um pouco, não iam interromper o menino apenas para o faze-lo dormir. Após algum tempo surpreenderam-se com o que viram a seguir.

O garoto, apenas de fraldas, afastou a flautinha de madeira e começou a cantarolar alguma coisa.

"Ahh...oh...ahhh ohh ahh... ahhh ahhhh ihhhh eieieieieieie i-i-i...".

Ambos estavam estáticos e surpresos.

"pi pi pi..."

Enquanto ouviam o concerto do menino distraído, deitado com o rosto no travesseiro de folhas, Verônica não conseguia falar nada. Com olhar intrigado finalmente Ned a cutucou.

"Eu conheço esta canção."

Subitamente Verônica soube do que ele estava falando.

"Marguerite" - disseram juntos.

Identificaram a canção como a que herdeira sempre cantarolava durante o banho.

Ned olhou para a moça e sussurrou. - "Concede-me essa dança milady?" - Ela sorriu carinhosamente e o abraçou.

Thomy pareceu ter pressentido a chegada dos dois e se levantou bruscamente. Estava com os olhinhos marejados, e um pouco vermelhos. O sorriso nos lábios de Verônica e Ned desapareceu por completo, ao vê-lo fazendo bico para começar a chorar. Pela expressão sofrida do garoto, parecia estar chorando fazia algum tempo.

"O que foi?" - Ned perguntou ao menino intrigado.

Veronica se aproximou e abaixando-se do lado para onde o menino tinha seguido com o olhar, ficou observando Thomy que abaixou a cabeça, escondendo o rosto com as mãos. A moça tentou abraçá-lo, mas o menino esticou o braço, impendido-a.

"Thomy, o que houve? Diz pra mim amorzinho, aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Ned observou o menino que irredutivel escondia o rosto entre os joelhos enquanto Veronica tinha o olhar aflito. Ele se aproximou e então o garoto atirou-se em seu pescoço ignorando a loira que lançou um olhar entristecido para Malone.

"Quando ele se acalmar veremos o que está acontecendo." - disse o jornalista – "Ainda está escuro. Vá dormir que eu fico com ele."

"Leve ele para a outra esteira Ned." – conformou-se temporariamente a moça – "Tem mais espaço. Eu me ajeito por aqui."

Malone deu-lhe uma piscadela e levantou-se com Thomy firmemente agararado a ele.

"Está bem. Não fique tão angustiada. Descobriremos o que houve pela manhã."

Veronica viu seus dois meninos retornarem para a esteira onde Thomy, ainda agarrado a Malone soluçou um pouco para dormir em seguida. Ela por sua vez, acomodou-se o melhor possível na pequena esteira para, sem conseguir retomar o sono, observar o nascer do sol.

**CONTINUA...**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!**


	2. Capítulo Dois

**STFD - MEU PRIMEIRO NATAL**

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

**_Thanks:_ _Jess, Kakau, Rosa, Claudia, Cris, Di Roxton, Nessa Reinehr, Nay_**

* * *

Chamada por Challenger Verônica deixou Ned e o menino antes que acordassem. Com os cuidados do cientista e de Summerllee a mulher havia melhorado de forma significativa assim como a criança, mas ainda precisavam de um pouco mais de descanso e a loira havia se saído muito bem no dia anterior. Queria permanecer ao lado de Thomy, principalmente após o episódio da noite anterior, mas ao mesmo tempo não podia recusar ajuda. Pela primeira vez, seu menininho teria que esperar.

Segurando o garoto pela mão Malone saiu da choupana, mas logo foi cercado pelas crianças que queriam ouvir mais de suas estórias. O pequeno irritou-se de imediato e largando a mão do jornalista correu em direção a Marguerite, alguns metros adiante.

Thomy sentou-se ao lado da herdeira, que enquanto descascava legumes frescos da horta local, comia saborosas frutas de uma cesta muito colorida. Seu olhar denunciava que ou estava muito irritada ou entediada. De rabo de olho percebeu seu novo acompanhante, mas continuou comendo, e cortando.

O menino por sua vez olhava-a concentrado, meneando a cabeça pra lá e pra cá, parecendo querer ser notado. Logo seu olhar desceu até a deliciosa cesta. Lentamente estendeu a mãozinha e quando ia pegar uma grande manga...

"Ei!!!" – a morena deu-lhe um leve tapinha na mão e ele rapidamente se encolheu. - "Pegar emprestado sem pedir, de onde eu venho chama-se roubo!".

Thomy respirou pesadamente, e soltou um gemido de insatisfação.

"Ite."

"É, eu sei pirralhinho, até uma pessoa do seu tamanho merece um pouco de diversão."

Marguerite continuou comendo e cortando, e Thomy ali, quetinho, ainda observando-a e esfregando a mãozinha que ardia um pouquinho.

Passados alguns minutos, ela ligou os fatos. Olhou novamente de rabo de olho, e ele fez o mesmo. - "Quer fazer um trato?".

Thomy continuou a observar, disposto a ouvi-la. - "Eu reparto meu lanchinho com você, mas só se você prometer não contar o que vou fazer."

A criança franziu a sobrancelha, não havia entendido o que ela dizia, mas os sons das palavras lhe pareceram interessantes.

"Tá."

"Simples, é só ficar de bico calado!" - Marguerite olhou para os lados, assegurando-se de que ninguém a olhava vigiada. Pegou a grande cuia onde estavam os legumes e jogou mata adentro, alguns passos atrás de onde estavam.

Voltou rápido, com sorriso de orelha a orelha, e sentou-se, limpando as mãos uma na outra. - "Prontinho".

Thomy logo botou a lingüinha pra fora, com uma expressão bem melhor, quando viu Marguerite cortar várias fatias da grande manga, com que ele estava fascinado. Depois estendeu a vasilha para o garoto que ocupou as duas mãos com os maiores pedaços que encontrou.

"Guloso." – riu a herdeira.

Enquanto comiam, Marguerite finalmente percebeu uma coisa que ainda não havia notado. Por que ele estava ali, e não com Verônica ou Ned?

"Ei pirralhinho" - Thomy olhou muito alegre, com a boca toda suja de manga. - "Onde está o Ned?".

O menino repousou a fatia no pratinho em seu colo, e percorreu o olhar pela praça central da aldeia, parecia triste. Marguerite estranhou. - "E Verônica, onde está?".

Ele suspirou pesadamente.

"Tudo bem..." - disse parecendo compreender, mas na verdade não queria tocar no assunto, era raro estar acontecendo o que acontecia no momento, Thomy, sem Ned ou Verônica por perto.

"Vamos mudar de assunto" - Via que o menino parecia desanimar pouco a pouco. - "E agora, o que vamos comer?" - Arregalou os olhos, muito divertida para o menino que soltou uma risada. - "Podemos comer o quanto quisermos e o que quisermos, não há ninguém nos vigiando.." - Ela cochichou, e ele como sempre, prestou atenção em cada palavra.

"BU!" - Ela o assustou e os dois gargalharam.

"Então vamos fazer o seguinte. Se alguém perguntar, vou dizer que não posso fazer nada hoje porque estou tomando conta de você. Uma mão lava a outra. Mas não se atreva a me fazer ficar correndo por ai e nem a pedir colo. Você sabe que só vou fazer isso para fugir dessas tarefas indignas para uma dama entendeu?".

"Tá." – Disse o cúmplice da herdeira enquanto balançava vigorosamente a cabeça.

E pegando o garoto pela mão, lá foram os dois procurar alguma coisa para se divertir o que não foi difícil ao avistarem...

"Lorde John Roxton" – Sorriu a herdeira ao ver o homem suado e sem camisa tentando levantar um tronco com a ajuda de dois nativos.

"Silêncio Marguerite..." – Resmungou ele – "..Isto está pesado."

"Está vendo pirralhinho. Você deve se concentrar nas atividades cerebrais, coisas que vão transforma-lo em um cavalheiro e não em um descerebrado como um certo lorde que conhecemos."

"Ox."

"Agora é você Thomy?"

Roxton soltou o tronco de repente, e os dois nativos soltaram um grito ao mesmo tempo em que foram ao chão. Marguerite e Thomy só faltaram rolar de tanto rir da cena, principalmente do embaraçado homem que ficou furioso, indo em direção aos dois. Parou em frente aos imperdoáveis com as mãos na cintura, indignado.

"Eu tenho cara de quê? Vocês não têm nada pra fazer? Porque eu sim!".

Marguerite fez um esforço para parar de rir.

"Claro que temos, estamos fazendo isto agora!" - E novamente desatou a rir.

Roxton já estava muito sem graça, as pessoas pararam por ali e olhavam para eles sem entender.

Numa fração de segundos, John voltou a ajudar os dois coitados com o tronco, mas sem sucesso, aquela risada o estava desconcentrando.

"Era só o que me faltava..." - Pensou.

Marguerite falou alguma coisa na linguagem de Zanga que o caçador não entendeu e logo, as pessoas em volta, começaram a rir também, olhando para John e rindo, como estavam Marguerite e Thomy.

"Mas o que diabo é isso!!!!?" - Ele largou novamente o tronco e os dois nativos caíram outra vez. – "O que você disse a eles?"

Marguerite disse com esforço dobrado. - "Que se eles nos imitassem você conseguiria levantar o tronco mais facilmente."

Em menos de um minuto, uma multidão se aglomerava em volta de Roxton, do tronco e dos dois nativos, ajudando os homens a concluir o trabalho enquanto Marguerite pegava Thomy, e saía correndo.

* * *

Aherdeira e o garoto descansavam embaixo de uma enorme e secular figueira. Sua sombra dava um alívio imenso no escaldante sol de verão no platô.

"Você viu a cara dele pirralhinho?? E aquelas pessoas!!!"

Thomy riu. Parecia ter lembrado.

"Mas o melhor foi quando ele ficou lá, e esses nativos chegando, e rindo, e tão...".

"AGORA VOCÊS NÃO EM ESCAPAM SEUS PESTES!!!" - John Roxton apareceu não se sabe de onde, e de repente abordou os dois.

"CORRE!!!!!!!!!!" - Marguerite levantou-se e correu seguida por Thomy.

Os dois corriam desesperados. Marguerite não sabia se ria ou se ajudava a criança que pouco a pouco estava ficando pra trás.

Roxton foi correndo o máximo que seu corpo cansado permitia no momento. Estava quase alcançando Thomy quando apareceu um galho.

"Peguei!!!" - Roxton esticou os braços e se curvou para baixo, quase pegando na fralda do menino, quando tropeçou caindo com tudo no chão.

"Volte aqui Thomy!!!"

Roxton olhava o menino correr esbaforido, rindo da cara dele, olhando para trás. Mas na selva não existe apenas um galho.

O caçador só teve tempo de ver as perninhas jogadas para ar, e a nuvem de poeira subindo lentamente.

Roxton começou a rir sarcasticamente. - "Bem feito!!!".

Marguerite viu os dois tombos, e diminuiu a velocidade, mas continuou correndo. Mas, como havíamos dito antes, na selva não existem apenas dois galhos. Existem mais. E o terceiro deles estava exatamente ali e foi a vez de Marguerite ir ao chão.

* * *

"Fale comigo moleque."

Thomy abriu os olhos lentamente, e ouviu o caçador e Marguerite discutindo. Ambos preocupadíssimos. O homem parecia querer chorar, e a herdeira não estava tão diferente.

"Ele acordou seu idiota, agora vamos ver as conseqüências!".

Thomy viu um de cada lado, e logo quis se levantar, mas não pode.

"Vamos ajudá-lo." – disse o homem.

"Não! Ele pode ter algo quebrado!"

"Mas como vamos saber?" - Choramingou.

"Fala comigo pirralhinho, dói aqui?" - Marguerite apalpou levemente o braço e Thomy não se mexeu, apenas observou. Depois as pernas, os pés, barriga, cabeça, e todo o resto. Roxton gostou de ver nascer uma nova doutora na selva.

Logo começaram uma nova discussão. Em alguns minutos Thomy levantou-se devagar e limpou a poeira do corpinho dolorido. Houve silêncio.

"É agora, prepare-se..." Roxton já foi se encolhendo e tapando os ouvidos esperando o choro.

Marguerite ia fazer o mesmo, mas Thomy foi mais rápido e lhe deu um abraço muito apertado. Como sempre, encolheu-se o máximo que pode, e escondendo o rosto em seu peito. Tremia.

A herdeira ficou assustada, sem saber o que fazer. Roxton sinalizou para que o abraçasse em resposta e foi obedecido.

"Está tudo bem pirralhinho, vai ficar tudo bem..." - Ela o embalou nos braços, preocupada enquanto Roxton respirou aliviado.

"Pelo menos nos livramos do choro".

Marguerite riu um pouco nervosa.

* * *

Durante o dia Thomy ainda brincou com os novos amigos, mas agora recusava-se a soltar a morena. Sempre que ela ameaçava deixa-lo o garoto corria agarrando sua saia.

Veronica aproximou-se com o pratinho do almoço. Há algum tempo preferia que ele tentasse se alimentar sozinho, observando-o enquanto, entre outras coisas, ele fazia muita sujeira. Era uma forma de torna-lo menos dependente e ele parecia gostar da bagunça, mas naquele dia preferiu dar-lhe a comida na boca. Estava faminto e comeu avidamente, mas sem querer admitir o quanto desejava aquele momento permaneceu todo o tempo com expressão fechada. A loira ainda tentou brincar e conversar um pouco com ele, mas após ter saciado sua fome correu novamente em direção a Marguerite. Veronica fez menção de ir atrás dele, mas sentiu a mão carinhosa em seu ombro.

"Challenger precisa de você querida." – Sorriu Summerllee – "Ela cuidará bem dele."

"Está bem professor." – Entristeceu-se vendo o garoto afastar-se com Marguerite.

* * *

_Ao entardecer..._

Roxton havia avisado a Ned e Veronica que Thomy estaria com ele e Marguerite, mesmo assim, enquanto ajudava Thomy a empilhar alguns toquinhos de madeira no chão, a herdeira parecia aflita, olhando da entrada da tenda.

"Algum sinal daqueles dois?".

"Não. Eu avisei a eles que não precisariam se preocupar. Que o moleque estaria conosco".

Ela sentou-se na cadeira, com as mãos na cabeça.

"Estou com uma dor de cabeça dos infernos!"

"Quer que prepare alguma coisa para você?"

Ela olhou seriamente. - "Não! Imagine a origem e se resolve o problema!!!!"

"Marguerite...".

"Cale a boca Roxton, estou péssima!".

"Você está assim desde que eu te conheço, não é melhor você começar a melhorar?" - A última palavra, com ênfase, fez Marguerite olhar para Thomy, parado olhando os dois.

"Vou pegar alguma erva para fazer um chá para você."

Roxton já ia saindo quando Verônica e Ned entraram, quase se chocando com o caçador.

"Oh, vocês estão aí?".

"Finalmente vocês apareceram." - Marguerite disse levantando-se, com as mãos na cintura. Aparentemente o nervosismo havia voltado.

Ned e Verônica encaram-se.

"Desculpe Marguerite, eu estava com as crianças que me ocuparam o dia todo, não tive escolha e Veronica precisou atender o recém-nascido."

"Obrigada por terem tomado conta dele" - disse a loira. Olhou para Thomy que se levantava lentamente. Sorriu, ficando de joelhos, estendendo os braços para ele.

"Vem cá amorzinho."

Thomy virou-lhe as costas imediatamente agarrando-se às pernas de Marguerite.

"Mas..." - Verônica levantou-se. - "O que está acontecendo Thomy?".

"Acho que vocês têm um problema?" – concluiu Roxton.

"O que quer dizer com isso?"

"Caros Ned e Verônica, acho que vocês não precisam de explicações, precisam?"

Os dois se olharam desanimados. - "Tudo bem. Quando acabarem de brincar, poderiam levar Thomy até nossa cabana?" - Verônica saiu lentamente.

"Vamos fazer o seguinte.Deixem que ele fique aqui com Marguerite essa noite..."

"Como é?" – interrompeu a herdeira.

"Cale a boca Marguerite." - Resmungou o caçador entre dentes. Depois continuou. – "Amanhã cedo estaremos voltando para casa e tenho certeza de que tudo se resolverá".

"Mas..." – Veronica protestou.

"Vá com Ned, Veronica. Tenham uma boa noite de sono e deixem que Thomy se acalme um pouco. Tudo se resolverá minha amiga." – disse ele dando-lhe uma deliciosa piscadela.

"Está bem.. Boa noite amorzinho.. Obrigada a vocês dois" – Disse a moça saindo cabisbaixa. Ned a seguiu.

"Vou ver se pego algumas fraldas e roupas para ele. Parece que ele passará a noite com você hoje...".

"Comigo??" - Espantou-se a herdeira. – "Por que não com você?"

"Porque não sei se você reparou senhorita Krux, é a você que ele quer e não a mim."

* * *

"..Sabe, você e eu estamos muito próximos estes últimos dias, isto não é bom... veja só, está me imitando em tudo, você canta minhas músicas, come o que eu como, irrita quem eu irrito, e... ok deixemos de lado à parte da teimosia... Daqui a pouco vão desconfiar que temos um parentesco" Disse bem humorada.

"..Quando eu era criança, olhava aquelas crianças que tinham a atenção de todos e morria de ciúmes... Claro, eu não podia fazer nada, nem meus pais estavam comigo..." - ela rodou os olhos. Não queria voltar muito ao passado. - "Olha, o que eu estou tentando mostrar é que você tem todos em suas mãos, não os disperdisse Thomy... eles o amam, e vc a eles, isto basta."

Marguerite dissera tudo em profunda meditação, distraída, olhando para o nada. Ao fim finalmente percebeu que Thomy a observava quetinho, com a cabeça encostada em seu ombro. A herdeira ruborizou. - "De qualquer forma, não vá sair tagarelando sobre essa conversa."

Thomy passou a noite com Marguerite coisa que ela verdadeiramente odiou. O garoto teve um sono inquieto e choramingou um pouco. Agarrou-se a herdeira e ela mal pode se mexer.

Vez por outra resmungava. "Mamá."

Depois de algum tempo olhando para a criança, parecia sentir o que ele estava sentindo, olhando em seus espertos olhinhos. Mesmo no escuro, ela conseguia vê-los. Estavam mais ativos do que nunca.

Thomy esticou o braço, resmungando algo e botou a mão no queixo da herdeira. Era um novo tipo de carinho, que Marguerite suspeitou ter surgido das espiadas do menino quando ela e Roxton ficavam a sós. Sorriu involutariamente, e deu várias mordidas na mão do garoto, que sentia cócegas.

Quando ele finalmente foi vencido pelo cansaço ela suspirou um pouco dolorida, mas conseguiu ajeitar-se novamente.

"...Amanhã vai ser um longo dia."

**CONTINUA....**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Capítulo Três

**STFD - MEU PRIMEIRO NATAL**

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

**_Thanks:_ Nay, _Jess, Aline Krux, Cris, Rosa, Claudia, Kakau, Nina, ,Nessa Reinehr, Di Roxton_**

* * *

Veronica surpreendeu-se ao ver Summerllee, obviamente aguardando por ela, à saida da choupana.

"Bom dia minha querida."

"Bom dia professor. O que faz aqui tão cedo?"

"Resolvi que gostaria da companhia de uma dama e você foi a escolhida" - Brincou ele.

"Sinto muito, mas eu preciso pegar o Thomy."

"Deixe o pequeno com Marguerite." – Sorriu Summerllee – "Ela está se saindo muito bem."

"Eu sei professor, mas ele está tão estranho."

"Ele está com ciúmes. Isto é óbvio."

"Por quê?"

"Porque Thomy acha que está tendo que dividir o que sempre foi dele." – Sorriu o biólogo estendendo o braço para a moça. – "Vamos dar uma volta querida."

E então Summerllee levou Veronica para um longo passeio.

* * *

Com Thomy firmemente agarrado a sua mão Marguerite saiu da choupana de Assai. Tinha uma aparência cansada e os músculos doloridos resultado da noite mal dormida.

Olhou para Thomy que parecia tão exausto quanto ela. O tufo de cabelos estava todo desgrenhado, o rostinho amassado e ele bocejava.

"Viu o que você fez pirralho?" - Thomy encolheu-se percebendo que desta vez a herdeira estava realmente brava.

"Eu, Marguerite Krux tendo que trocar fralda suja. Você vai se comportar muito bem ou eu vou te dar um chute no traseiro e você vai voltar para sua 'mamá' sem pensar."

Ela o puxou pela mão e o menino corria com as perninhas curtas tentando acompanhar os passos rápidos da herdeira.

Marguerite nem sequer hesitou. Entrou arrastando Thomy para dentro da cabana onde o caçador se encontrava roncando.

Olhou para ele com inveja de seu sono tranquilo.

"É todo seu!" - Disse em alto e bom som, jogando o menino em cima de John, que acordou na hora.

"Mas que diabos está acontencendo?" - Acordou zonzo, com a criança tamborilando os dedinhos em seu tórax, o encarando, enquanto viu somente a sombra da mulher deixando rapidamente o lugar. - "MARGUERIIIIIIIIIIIITE!!!!"

Roxton agarrou rapidamente as calças colocando por cima das ceroulas. Colocou a camisa mal abotoando um botões e pegou Thomy como um saco de batatas correndo atrás dela que seguia furiosa e apressada já do outro lado da aldeia

"Marguerite, calma."

"Calma? Você colocou esse pirralho pra ficar comigo e me largou. Sabe quanto eu dormi esta noite? NADA."

"Mas ele queria você."

"E você nem pra ajudar. Dormiu que nem um rei. Agora é você quem vai ficar com ele e não se atrevam a me procurar." - Apontou para eles - "Nenhum dos dois."

Marguerite saiu batendo o pé enquanto os rapazes se entreolharam.

"Vocês ficaram deitados juntinhos e acordados? Invejo você garoto."

Não vendo outra solução, John pegou o garoto no colo, e caminharam de volta ao seu dormitório.

"Pelo jeito não comeu nada ainda não é rapaz? Nem sequer acordou direito...Vamos cuidar disso...Então, me conte uma coisa, ela dorme de camisola?"

"Oh graças a Deus" - Marguerite pensou vendo o botânico fumando seu cachimbo tranquilamente. - "Summerllee!" - Gritou correndo em sua direção.

"Oh Marguerite! Bom dia. O que houve?"

"Uma catástrofe!"

"Santo Deus, diga logo!" – Assustou-se Arthur.

Sem fôlego ela conseguiu prender a atenção do homem.

"Eu... Thomy... Thomy e eu...".

O botânico fez uma expressão de alívio, parecendo saber do que ela iria se queixar.

"Mas que exagero Marguerite, Thomy só quer ficar perto de alguém que lhe dê atenção."

"Exagero????... Espere aí, eu não dou atenção para o macaquinho, o senhor está enganado!"

Summerlee sentiu vontade de rir, mas conteve-se.

"Bem, então, o que tanto a incomoda não é só o fato de que ele só queira estar com você?"

Marguerite ia dizer algo, mas decidiu calar-se.

"Arthur, eu gostaria que não zombasse da minha situação, eu não sou a babá dele! O que eu tenho? Mel? Colheres diferentes? Bananas?!?!?!"

"Não é nada disso minha cara, ele apenas viu em você a imagem que não estava encontrando em Verônica de uns tempos pra cá. Está tentando puni-la por ter, na cabeça dele dividido a atenção com outra criança."

"HÁ!" - ela debochou. - "Não me faça chorar, estou profundamente tocada com a história, mas acontece que esta noite, eu não dormi sequer um minuto em paz!".

Aproximando-se dos dois Roxton não se continha em gargalhadas. - "Como é que Marguerite fazia rapaz?"

"Rooommmm" - Thomy parecia imitar um ronco. Roxton estava se acabando.

"Ali está ele professor!!! O sujeitinho impertinente! Eu não ronco!"

"Há! Há!" – Provocou o caçador – "Você diz que não ronca, mas tenho aqui uma testemunha absolutamente confiável que prova o contrário, certo moleque?"

"Rooommmm" – concordou o garoto.

* * *

Challenger havia feito um ótimo trabalho com a jovem mãe e seu bebê. Deixou instruções valiosas que permitiriam que ambos se recuperassem plenamente em pouco tempo.

Naquela manhã os moradores da casa da árvore despediram-se de seus amigos da tribo Zanga recheados de presentes e mantimentos que foram colocados em uma padiola. Como um rei, Thomy logo se acomodou em cima dela devidamente carregada por Malone e Roxton.

Até que ele resolveu caminhar. Os homens mal tiveram tempo de parar e ele já estava pulando maio desequilibrado para fora da padiola.

O garoto correu para a herdeira segurando sua mão. Todos notaram que sorrateiramente foi puxando Marguerite de forma que ela ficasse lado a lado com Veronica e ele mesmo entre as duas. As vezes resvalava a mãozinha na mão da loira. Quando percebia que ela baixava os olhos para ele balançava ostensivamente a mão da herdeira, abrindo um sorriso para Marguerite.

Todos, especialmente Summerllee continham um sorriso ao perceber a intenção dele.

Ao chegarem a casa da árvore, prepararam a refeição do dia. Foi Ned quem trouxe a comida do garoto, que imediatamente tomou-lhe o pratinho das mãos indo sentar-se bem junto a Marguerite, certificando-se antes de que havia chamado a atenção de quem pretendia.

* * *

Os dias que precederam o natal foram ao mesmo tempo animados e misteriosos.

Animados por que todos se uniram para enfeitar a casa da árvore para a festa que se aproximava.

Roxton e Malone trouxeram uma pequena árvore que havia sido atingida por um raio durante a tempestade, quase seis meses antes. Seus galhos estavam ressequidos e não tinha mais nenhuma folha. Enfeitaram com pedaços de tecidos, folhas secas, flores e tudo o mais que pudesse torna-la mais alegre.

Thomy contribuiu emprestando seus fantoches que foram devidamente amarados nos maiores galhos. Também fez questão que se colocasse algumas colheres pequenas.

Marguerite fez cordões de pipocas que caiam dos galhos e que misteriosamente iam sumindo da árvore. Ela então renovava os cordões que continuavam sumindo.

Challenger poliu um pedaço de cobre que Malone cortou em forma de estrela para colocar no topo.

Roxton cortou alguns toquinhos rústicos de madeira que Veronica pintou com tintas vegetais feitas por Summerllee.

Misteriosos porque ao partirem de Zanga todos eles trouxeram pacotes cujo conteúdo não foi visto pelos outros e ao retornarem a casa da árvore vez por outra se escondiam para organizar os presentes para os amigos sem que a surpresa fosse estragada.

E a casa da árvore passou a ter áreas restritas aos moradores preocupados em preservar seus segredos.

Challenger proibiu qualquer um de entrar em seu laboratório O único que ele levava até lá era Thomy que havia se tornado seu cúmplice.

Marguerite trancou seus aposentos e tolerava apenas o garoto, mesmo assim porque a seguia quarto adentro quando percebia que a loira estava por perto.

Roxton tinha sua grande caixa de madeira na base da casa da árvore, devidamente trancada com cadeado e de cuja chave ele jamais se separava. Mais uma vez o único a conhecer seus segredos era o mais novo morador.

Summerllee guardou os presentes em seu quarto. Assim como Challenger, ele sabia que apenas uma pessoa se atreveria a entrar lá, tendo ele recomendado o contrário. Nessa ocasião qualquer um que passasse do lado de fora escutaria uma animada conversa entre aquele idoso senhor e uma criança cujo idioma ninguém entendia praticamente nada.

Malone teve mais problemas em manter seu esconderijo. Seu quarto e de Veronica não era local apropriado para guardar seus segredos. Após muito pensar encontrou um lugarzinho reservado próximo a área da maquinaria do elevador cuja manutenção era de sua responsabilidade. Por causa do princípio hidráulico do elevador, um único e pequeno espaço havia permanecido seco. E Ned pegava Thomy que escondia os presentes naquele cantinho.

Sem opção em sua própria casa, Verônica espalhou seus presentes as vezes em lugares bem visíveis. Se não estivessem tão preocupados em procurar objetos escondidos, os outros moradores não teriam dificuldades em descobrir os presentes que iriam ganhar de sua anfitriã.

Em uma das raras vezes em que Verônica se deu ao luxo de cochilar na espreguiçadeira da sala, Thomy puxou Marguerite que sentou metros adiante, aproveitando para costurar algumas peças de roupa para o natal. Por alguns momentos ele permaneceu a seu lado, até que lentamente se aproximou de onde a loira estava.

Marguerite o olhava por cima da costura.

Devagar ele cutucou levemente o braço da moça, mas ela não se mexeu. Cutucou uma segunda vez, um pouco mais forte e quando ela se virou, rapidamente ele abaixou tentando evitar ser visto. Verônica abriu levemente os olhos e viu Marguerite tentando conter o riso, ao mesmo tempo em que via o tufo de cabelos abaixado perto de si.

A jovem fechou novamente os olhos e aliviado por achar que não tinha sido descoberto, o garoto retrocedeu. Finalmente pegou uma varetinha de madeira e voltou a aproximar-se, usando-a para talvez, permanecer a distância mais segura.

Devagar cutucou-a novamente com o pauzinho. Quando não houve reação concentrou-se ainda mais e aumentou um pouco a pressão. Ao sentir que ela abria os olhos, correu para Marguerite abraçando-a ao mesmo tempo em que se certificava de que Verônica estava olhando.

Apesar de achar curioso aquele comportamento e de Summerllee explicar-lhe porque ele estava agindo daquela forma, Veronica não estava confortável. O garoto era tão agarrado a ela que sentia falta de estarem tão próximos quanto até dois ou três dias atrás.

* * *

Mas Thomy dormiu, e o inesperado aconteceu.

Como sempre bastou coloca-lo no berço que ele se cobriu e abraçou o leão Edward, dormindo em seguida.

Veronica ficou parada na entrada do quartinho, observando o garoto, sentindo saudades de seus abraços e de seu carinho.

Ned chegou por trás elaçando-a pela cintura.

"Ele é teimoso não é?"

"A quem terá puxado?"

"Você."

"Eu não sou teimosa."

"Não?" – Ele a virou puxando-a para mais perto já mordiscando-lhe o lóbulo da orelha.

"Você está mal intencionado Ned." – Sussurrou ela.

"Pelo contrário. Minha intenção é a melhor de todas." – Beijaram-se apaixonadamente já sentindo o desejo tomando conta de ambos. Sem interromper o beijo, Malone carregou-a no colo até a cama onde puxou o lençol sobre eles. Era um hábito que tinham adquirido ao longo do tempo para evitar qualquer olhinho curioso.

"Ned pare." – Sussurrou ela mal se contendo.

"Alguma coisa errada?"

"Temos companhia." – A moça levantou o lençol e eles puderam ver o menino de olhos fechados embrenhando-se entre eles para finalmente acomodar-se abraçado a Verônica.

"Ele não fazia isso desde que o deixamos com Roxton e Marguerite."

"E quando vinha para nossa cama era sempre no meio da noite." – reclamou ele.

"Desculpe Ned." – Ela acariciou o rosto do rapaz.

"Tudo bem." – Sorriu ele beijando-a suavemente – "Mas eu decidi que vou dormir agarradinho a você e assim será, mesmo que tenhamos que fazer um sanduiche. Chega pra lá rapaz."

E Ned e Verônica dormiram abraçados tendo como recheio um garotinho muito ciumento.

**CONTINUA....**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Capítulo Quatro

**STFD - MEU PRIMEIRO NATAL**

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

**_Thanks:_ _Cris, Kakau, Rosa, Claudia, Jess, Aline Krux, Spirita, Nessa Reinehr._**

* * *

Após dormir a noite inteira abraçado a Verônica, Thomy acordou e deu-lhe um delicioso sorriso que ela retribuiu.

"Ow." – disse de repente parecendo perceber que estava no lugar errado.

Empurrando Malone e a moça para o lado pulou da cama com cara de poucos amigos.

Foi até a porta do quarto que estava fechada e ali ficou em pé aguardando até que o jornalista levantou-se para abri-la.

"Você definitivamente é um cabeça dura."

Batendo o pé a criança foi até o quarto de Marguerite onde, estando fechado, se sentou com os braços cruzados e o cenho fechado.

Viu Verônica passar em direção a cozinha e decidiu que aquela era a hora de fazer-se notar. Cerrando o punho bateu na porta com toda força.

"Iiiitttttteeeeeee!!!"

Parou de gritar e olhou em direção a loira, tentando averiguar se atraia sua atenção. Aparentemente ela continuava seus afazeres sem ao menos lhe dar uma olhada. Ainda mais nervoso, tornou a bater.

"IIIIITTTTTEEEEEE!!!!!"

"Thomy" - censurou Verônica - "Vai acordar todo mundo."

"IIIIITTTTTEEEEEE!!!!"

Quando a porta abriu abruptamente, o garoto perdeu o equilíbrio e quase caiu.

"Eu não acredito" - disse a herdeira com olhar furioso, fechando o roupão.

Mas Thomy nem pestanejou. Entrou rapidamente no quarto e puxou Marguerite para dentro, ele mesmo fechando a porta.

Verônica decidiu que era o bastante. Uma coisa era tentar provoca-la, mas aquilo estava passando dos limites.

Começou a andar em direção ao quarto com a firme intenção de levá-lo para um passeio e pedir desculpas a herdeira.

Quase chegava quando Marguerite saiu. Dirigiu a palavra a Ned que se aproximava.

"Segure o pirralho Malone." - apontou para a criança que vinha logo atrás. Depois pegou a loira pelo braço - "Você o quer e eu não o quero. Então, precisamos conversar."

As duas mulheres dirigiram-se a mesa da cozinha onde passaram a cochichar enquanto alguém muito curioso tentava prestar atenção ao que diziam. Ao final elas se separaram.

A herdeira foi até o garoto e o pegou pela não.

"Ok pirralho. Já negociei com sua 'mamá'. A partir de agora você é todinho meu."

Malone ficou parado sem entender até que percebeu a loira e a morena trocarem discretas piscadelas enquanto Verônica o puxava pela mão para uma conversa que também teria com os outros moradores assim que acordassem.

* * *

Marguerite não largava a criança um minuto sequer. Para onde ia o levava consigo. Se quisesse brincar sozinho ou com algum dos outros moradores da casa da árvore ela o afastava fazendo com que a seguisse.

Viu Challenger tranquilamente sentado em um toco de árvore com um potinho e o molde, fazendo bolinhas de sabão. Um sorriso iluminou o rostinho quando George cumprimentou-o.

"Olá nobre cavalheiro. Está um lindo dia não está?"

Tentou correr para o cientista sendo impedido pela herdeira. Irritou-se, porém não teve opção ao ser praticamente arrastado por ela.

De passagem pela horta Summerllee remexia a terra. Parecia se divertir muito. Thomy vislumbrou o monte de terra fofa, pronta para ser mexida pelas mãozinhas, porém mais uma vez Marguerite o conduziu para outra parte.

"Muito bom." – escutaram a voz de Roxton e a seguiram. Encontraram o caçador metros adiante, cercado por arapucas.

"O que é muito bom Lorde Roxton?" – Perguntou a herdeira.

"Minhas armadilhas. Estão perfeitas." – ele riu e dirigiu a palavra ao menino, visivelmente interessado. – "Está divertido rapaz."

"Ox!"

Quando Thomy fez menção de se aproximar do homem, Marguerite o pegou pelo ombro.

"Desculpe John, temos muito o que fazer." – e lá se foram a mulher e a criança.

Tim, clang, tum pling, plang, ouviram eles. Correram em direção aquele som estranho para ver Malone tocando um xilofone improvisado com diversas colheres de vários tamanhos penduradas entre duas árvores.

"One." – Gritou ele estendendo as mãozinhas.

"Oi Thomy. Peguei suas colheres emprestadas, depois devolvo."

"Até mais tarde Malone." – disse Marguerite, já puxando o menino quase desesperado.

E no meio da tarde ela o levou para um passeio na mata.

FFFFFFIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUU!!!!

A herdeira e o garoto olharam para cima seguindo o assobio.

"O que você está fazendo ai?" – riu a morena ao ver Verônica empoleirada em um galho da mangueira descascando a fruta.

"Comendo. Quer um pedaço?" - Sorriu a moça fingindo ignorar o garoto já com a lingüinha de fora.

"Não obrigada." – começou a puxar o menino pela mão – "Vamos pirralhinho."

O menino estendeu os braços para a árvore.

"Quééé!!!"

"Nem pensar menino. Eu não vou subir em árvore e acho que Verônica não vai ser boazinha e jogar uma pra você."

"Não vou mesmo." – Verônica saboreou mais um pedaço – "Hummm!!! Está realmente uma delícia."

"Dááááá!!!"

"Esquece." – Marguerite puxou o garoto que irritado soltou sua mão correndo até debaixo do galho onde estava a loira. Estendia os bracinhos enquanto se esticava todo nas pontas dos pés.

"Mamááááá!!!"

A morena pegou a criança, levantando-o até Verônica que já se inclinava estendendo a mão e puxando-o para cima. Rapidamente Thomy roubou um pedaço de manga da mão dela gargalhando em seguida.

"Você é um vendido pirralho." – disse a herdeira fingindo irritação – "Me trocar por uma manga? Estou ofendida."

"Obrigada por cuidar dele Marguerite."

"Acredite, não foi um prazer." – Sorriu para si mesma ao perceber como. havia sido divertido. Já ia virando para voltar para a casa da árvore quando escutou.

"IIIIIttttttteeeeeee!" – Ela virou-se para ver o garoto jogar-lhe um beijo.

"Tchau pirralho."

"Xau" – Repetiu ele.

A loira não cansava de beijar as bochechas do menino que a abraçou com carinho.

"Você sabe que é o mais importante não sabe?"

"É?"

"É."

Delicadamente ele colocou um pedaço da fruta em sua boca. Há dias se continha no desejo de tê-la tão pertinho dele quanto antes.

Ali ficaram por um bom tempo até que Verônica cometeu um grande erro. Olhou fixamente para ele que interpretou como sendo o sinal para a brincadeira de luta. Jogou-se para ela com uma força e velocidade que a surpreendeu.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" – Gritaram os dois ao mesmo tempo...TUM!!!

* * *

Ned preocupou-se ao ver Verônica parecendo meio claudicante com Thomy agarradinho a seu pescoço e correu para ajudá-la. Estendeu os braços para o garoto que se recusou, abraçando a loira ainda mais forte.

"O que houve com vocês?"

"Caímos da árvore."

"Vocês estão bem?"

"Thomy está bem. Quanto a mim, nada que um carinho não cure." – E foi assim que ela ganhou o mais estalado e babado dos beijos.

* * *

Todos falavam e conversavam animadamente quando Challenger pigarreou insistentemente. Queria um minuto de atenção.

Aos poucos foram se calando e só Thomy, o pequeno papai Noel de verão, ria sem motivo. Verônica fez-lhe um sinal de silêncio, que ele imitou inconscientemente.

"Caros amigos... gostaria de ressaltar que..." - Visivelmente paciente Challenger olhou para o semblante de cada um sabendo que todos ansiavam por seus presentes e pela ceia - "... que serei breve em meu discurso".

Um alívio geral se fez e Challenger sorriu.

"...Gostaria de dizer que, como todos vocês já sabem, estamos reunidos para compartilharmos nossos corações e agradecermos por estarmos vivos e com saúde que é o mais importante..." - riram - "...e unidos para qualquer desafio que precisemos enfrentar. Brindemos a isto meus caros!"

George iniciou levantando sua taça e logo foi seguido pelos demais. Thomy também levantou sua mamadeira com suco.

"...que o ano que se aproxima seja melhor do que o anterior" - disse Roxton.

"Impossível..." - Marguerite disse entre os dentes, mas só Roxton ouviu, e riu. - "E que os presentes também sejam melhores, vamos abrir por favor?!" - Falou a impaciente e curiosa herdeira.

Assim que pronunciou a palavra presente, Thomy já se contorcia nos braços de Ned que o colocou no chão. Saiu disparado, correndo o máximo que suas perninhas podiam agüentar até chegar a enfeitada árvore de natal.

Ficou alegre ao ver algum grandes pacotes enfeitados. Abrindo os braços e tentava pegar todos ao mesmo tempo, até que Verônica se aproximou para acalmá-lo.

"Aposto que pensa que todos são pra ele." - Marguerite murmurou.

"Não fique triste Marguerite, papai Noel não esqueceu da sua cartinha."

"E eu escrevi alguma Roxton?" - Perguntou irritada vendo o caçador ir até junto da árvore rindo.

"Abra rapaz, é todo seu pode abrir!" - Encorajou o caçador.

"O certo é abrir os presentes só no dia vinte e cinco." – Comentou Summerlee - "Se bem que um pacote deste tamanho, não é?... passará da meia-noite e ele ainda o estará abrindo...".

"Summerlee, me dê essa taça de vinho." - Disse Ned emendando os risos dos exploradores.

"O que tem lá dentro?" - Challenger cochichou para Marguerite que fez o sinal de zíper na boca.

Roxton tentava ajudar o pequenino que mal conseguia puxar o laço de cima.

"Droga Marguerite, tinha que apertar tanto? Thomy gostaria de ver o presente ainda este ano!"

"Homens, como reclamam!" – Com ar entediado ela aproximou-se puxando o laço que se desfez com facilidade diante de um caçador desconfiado de algum truque por parte da herdeira.

Thomy foi arregalando os olhos enquanto tapava a boca com as mãozinhas em forma de concha. Estava tão surpreso quanto os demais que esperavam uma reação do pequeno.

"Ow!"

Era um carrinho. De construção muito simples, mas bem feito tinha um pedaço de madeira como base com rodinhas também de madeira. Mas era enfeitado por uma almofada feita com muito capricho, fixada como assento e uma haste também revestida com almofada macia para que o garoto pudesse segurar. Na frente tinha uma corda para que fosse puxado.

"Este é para você Malone".– Riu o caçador entregando a corda que estava atada na frente do brinquedo.

"Muito obrigado!" - Respondeu Ned já começando a puxá-lo com Thomy já confortavelmente instalado e sem conseguir parar de rir.

Passaram algum tempo brincando com o carrinho, e ouvindo Marguerite repetir quem fez as almofadas coloridas.

Summerllee aproximou-se com outro embrulho.

"Para você meu amiguinho." – Thomy olhou para o botânico com um carinho que o comoveu. Depois inesperadamente o abraçou com força, para em seguida estalar um beijo em seu rosto. Só então voltou sua atenção para o presente. Sentou-se no chão e sem nenhuma cerimônia abriu o pacote. Um rastelinho, uma pá e um regador. Sorriu.

"Preciso de um ajudante na horta." – Completou Arthur.

"Minha vez." – Prosseguiu Challenger estufando o peito. Em pé, Thomy olhou para cima impressionado com a imponência do cientista que olhava para ele. – "Nobre cavalheiro, meu presente não é um brinquedo." – Ajoelhou-se diante do garoto. Challenger ajudou-o com o pequeno pacote.

"Que você possa encontrar caminhos seguros e felizes." – Sorriu o cientista abraçando o garoto que parecia hipnotizado pelo ponteiro da bússola que acabara de ganhar. Repetindo o que fizera com o botânico, abraçou o cientista longamente. – "Obrigado por este presente meu amiguinho." – sussurrou George.

Malone e Verônica pegaram o grande saco de estopa ajudando o ansioso garoto a abri-lo. Ele nada falou. Ficou ali parado, completamente estático com a boca aberta.

"Thomy?" – Verônica interrompeu seus pensamentos. A criança indicou que ela pegasse o que acabara de ganhar.

"Vem." – disse ele. Depois fez com que ela se sentasse no banco diante do cavalete enquanto ele fazia o mesmo diante do pequeno cavalete e o banquinho semelhantes ao dela que acabara de ganhar. Ali ficaram juntinhos rabiscando por algum tempo.

Thomy também deu seus presentes.

Para Summerllee, deu uma plantinha que ele mesmo arrancara, ainda com as raízes cheias de terra.

Challenger ganhou um pedaço de vidro que o garoto ensinou como ele deveria usar como suposta lente de aumento. É óbvio que não funcionava, mas o cientista gostou da brincadeira.

Roxton ganhou um punhado de gravetos e um pedacinho de corda, obviamente matéria prima para suas arapucas.

Marguerite foi presenteada com um saquinho cheio de pedrinhas coloridas que o garoto carinhosamente havia catado.

Malone recebeu uma das coisas que Thomy mais gostava. Sua colher favorita. É lógico que no dia seguinte ele a tomaria de volta.

Verônica ficou encantada ao receber uma folha com impressões das mãos e pés do garoto além de um monte de rabiscos coloridos.

A entrega dos presentes entre os adultos foi rápida. Mas antes encontraram pedras destinadas a cada um dos exploradores, mas sem remetente. Até Thomy ganhou a sua cujo formato lembrava um leão. Ninguém comentou, mas todos suspeitaram de alguém de cabelos escuros, olhos claros e hábitos misteriosos.

Marguerite ganhou de Malone e Verônica um cordão com uma pedra como pingente, enquanto Summerllee desenhou e Challenger chapeou um par de brincos.

Com exceção de Roxton a herdeira deu uma camisa para os homens da casa, feita em tecido rústico que conseguira com os amigos da aldeia zanga. Para Verônica fez uma lamparina de argila em substituição a que Thomy quebrara em um acesso de ciúmes.

Roxton e Verônica riram ao darem o mesmo presente um ao outro. Uma faca de caça. O caçador ainda deu a Challenger uma pequena estante com buracos para colocação de tubos de ensaio e para Malone uma sacola de couro para seus diários e ainda de couro, um porta-cachimbo para Arthur.

Summerllee deu flores desidratadas as duas emocionadas damas da casa. Para Marguerite uma margarida que mantinha consigo desde que sua Anna partira e para Verônica um lindo e raro edelweiss que ele possuía desde a adolescência. Para Challenger uma deliciosa garrafa de licor feito com frutas nativas de quem recebeu um novo estoque de fumo para o cachimbo.

Verônica deu a Challenger um de seus livros favoritos, devidamente reencadernado e com uma dedicatória, cujo conteúdo ele preferiu manter como um segredo entre os dois, pacto este selado com um delicado abraço.

Para Ned deu um retrato dele mesmo. Por dias ela acordara no meio da noite e sob a luz tênue do lampião desenhava o rapaz adormecido.

Malone colocou Thomy no chão, balançou-lhe os cabelos e falou.

"Vá com Roxton rapaz." – O garoto sorriu e correu para o caçador que ainda o virou de cabeça para baixo antes de acomodá-lo as gargalhadas em seu colo.

O jornalista pegou Verônica pela mão e a conduziu até o centro da sala. Ela o olhava intrigada e ele deu-lhe um sorriso.

"Não saia daí está bem?"

Foi até um canto e de um vão tirou uma pequena caixa de madeira. Depois retornou sob olhares curiosos dos amigos.

Parou em frente a moça segurando-lhe as mãos. Suava. Ela preocupou-se.

"Ned? Você está bem?"

"Não... Mas ficarei... Espero... Ok, vamos lá".– mantinha a caixa fechada. – "Sabe, eu pensei muito no que lhe dar neste natal, mas acho que acabei sendo egoísta e cultivando a esperança de que você pudesse me dar o melhor dos presentes.." – Todos olhavam sem entender.

Ned abriu a caixa. Levantou os olhos para Verônica que ficara estática, sem reação.

"Você aceita?".

Ela olhou-o, emocionada. Percebeu que ele mesmo havia, desajeitadamente, trançado os finos e simples cordões de couro conforme mandava a tradição.

Após uma pausa pegou um dos cordões e sem falar nada amarrou no pulso do rapaz.

Challenger cochichou no ouvido de Marguerite.

"Eles estão fazendo o que eu acho que estão fazendo?"

"Estão casando a moda zanga George. Eu acho."

Ned atou o outro cordão ao pulso da moça, e em seguida permaneceu segurando suas mãos. Nenhum dos dois conseguia desviar os olhos um do outro.

"Vamos lá Malone." – interrompeu Roxton – "Não enrole."

"Beije a moça." – Completou Summerlee.

Só então os dois riram encabulados para em seguida beijarem-se ao som das _vivas_ dos amigos e das palminhas de um animado Thomy.

* * *

Após a maravilhosa ceia e Thomy ter ido dormir, Challenger e Summerlee saboreavam uma xícara de café com algumas gotas de conhaque.

"No que está pensando Arthur?"

"Provavelmente no mesmo que você." - respondeu o botânico com olhar nostálgico.

"Minha Jessie."

"Meus filhos e netos."

"Já imaginou Arthur? Uma Natal no platô. Roxton, Marguerite, Malone, Verônica, Thomy, eu, você, sua família, Jessie." - Challenger parecia imaginar a cena.

"Seria maravilhoso meu amigo. Quem sabe um dia."

"Um brinde a nossas famílias e a família que conquistamos aqui."

Arthur levantou a xícara.

"Feliz Natal George."

* * *

Sozinho na base da casa da árvore, Roxton contemplava o céu e respirava o ar puro enquanto saboreava um licor. Pensava no quanto sentiria falta dali se algum dia viessem a encontrar a saída do platô.

"Uma moeda pelos seus pensamentos Lorde Roxton."

Ele virou-se e não pode conter um suspiro ao ver Marguerite chegando, emoldurada pelo luar.

"Eu pensava senhorita Krux, que não me lembro de ter recebido nenhum presente seu."

"Que coincidência. Não me lembro de também ter recebido algum seu."

Os dois sorriram e Roxton mais uma vez admirou sua beleza ao luar.

"O que tem aí?" – perguntou ela.

"Licor... dos bons...".

"Oh sim...".

"Quer um pouco?".

"Eu?".

"Se beber, digo no que estava pensando."

"Tem certeza que não tem veneno?"

"Apenas vai deixá-la submissa aos meus caprichos a noite toda."

"O-ow!" – Riram - "Aceito o desafio, no máximo isso vai provocar uma dor de barriga."

Ele sorriu vendo-a sentar-se ao seu lado cuidadosamente. _'Como uma dama'_ pensou.

"Oh, esqueci a taça, volto em um instante!".

"Espera." - Roxton a segurou pelo braço, oferecendo sua taça. - "Não será preciso."

Marguerite fez uma careta divertida.

"Como não? Não tem medo de que assim eu possa vir, a saber, sobre seus segredos?" - Brincou.

"Acho que você já sabe o mais importante."

John começou a se a aproximar enquanto ela chegava divertidamente pra trás. Parou, recostando-se ao tronco.

Ele tirou algumas mechas de cabelo que atrapalhavam a visão do colo da herdeira, e a observou com olhar penetrante. Marguerite sentiu um arrepio na espinha.

Os dois olhares se cruzaram e havia um brilho astuto em cada um. John lentamente mergulhou o dedo indicador na taça e o colocou suavemente nos lábios da herdeira, que saboreou cada gota.

Ela pegou a taça e arremessou ao chão dizendo.

"Não quero beber o da taça."

Suavemente John Roxton foi puxado pela camisa bem passada para perto dela.

Beijaram-se com o ardor e a emoção da descoberta do que sentiam no momento.

"Feliz Natal Marguerite." – ela sorriu.

Já ia dizer mais alguma coisa quando ele a puxou pela cintura para mais perto de si e dando-lhe outro beijo, ainda mais profundo e apaixonado. Estavam deixando-se levar pelas sensações do momento, e não queriam parar.

"Quer que eu vá pegar o seu presente agora?" – perguntou ele.

"Quer que eu vá pegar o seu?"

"Pode esperar."

"Eu acho que este Natal vai ser o melhor de todos." - Sussurrou ela para logo ser tomada novamente nos braços do caçador.

* * *

Malone e Verônica ficaram um longo tempo sozinhos na varanda, abraçados na espreguiçadeira.

"Ele se divertiu muito hoje."

"Ficou completamente exausto com toda a agitação."

"E você? Está feliz?"

"Mais do que nunca." – Ele a olhou acariciando-lhe o rosto – "Nunca poderia imaginar que viria tão longe para ter minha própria família." – Abraçou a moça com ternura – "Vamos entrar?"

"Hum, hum."

Nos braços um do outro entraram no quarto, já antecipando o final de uma noite perfeita.

"Ned?" – Disse ela interrompendo o beijo.

"O que?"

"Olhe."

Malone virou-se.

"Eu não acredito."

De braços e pernas abertos, Thomy dormia bem no meio da cama.

"Ned." – Verônica ficou encabulada.

"Feche os olhos e fique quietinha ai." – ordenou o rapaz já fechando a porta.

Em pouco tempo ele retornou sorrindo. Pegou sua mão puxando a moça.

"Não abra os olhos...Ok, pode abrir."

Verônica riu ao ver no chão o pequeno corredor entre o berço e a parede ocupado por um acolchoado, um lençol e travesseiros.

"Acha que ai tem espaço suficiente pra nós dois?" – Perguntou chegando bem perto dele e enlaçando seu pescoço com os braços.

"Hm... Tenho certeza de que vai sobrar." – Respondeu com um ardente beijo já a levando para o chão.

* * *

Com a cama de casal todinha só para ele, mesmo dormindo, Thomy não conseguia parar de sorrir.

"_Está feliz pequenino?" _– perguntava em seu sonho, aquele enorme senhor de barbas brancas, gorro vermelho e um olhar bondoso.

"Tá." – falou o garoto adormecido.

_**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**_

* * *

_**OBS:** Papai Noel foi descrito como um velhinho de barbas brancas e bochechas rosadas num trenó puxado por oito renas em 1822 por Clement Clark Moore em um poema hoje conhecido como "Twas the Night Before Christmas", ou, em português, "A Noite antes do Natal". O símbolo de Santa Claus foi logo utilizado pela publicidade comercial. Em 1931, a Coca-Cola encomendou ao artista Habdon Sundblom a remodelação do Santa Claus de Nast para torná-lo ainda mais próximo. Sundblom se inspirou em um vendedor aposentado e assim nasceu o Papai Noel que a gente conhece._

**Boas Festas e Feliz Ano Novo, Felices Pasquas Y felices ano Nuevo, Tchestita Koleda; Tchestito Rojdestvo Hristovo, Sung Tan Chuk Há, Sretan Bozic i Nova Godina, Glædelig Jul, Joyeux Noel, Froehliche Weihnachten, Kala Christouyenna, Selamat Hari Natal, Merry Christmas, Cestitamo Bozic, Buone Feste Natalizie, Shinnen omedeto. Kurisumasu Omedeto, God Jul, Wesolych Swiat Bozego Narodzenia, Feliz Navidad, Sarbatori FERICITE**, **MERY KWANZAA POZDREVLYAYU s prazdnikom Rozhdestva is Novim Godom, hAPPY HANUKKAH, God Jul and (Och) Ett Gott Nytt År, Chung Mung Giang Sinh.**


End file.
